Sometimes Patience Takes Practise
by VictoriousNagini
Summary: A certain blond God of Thunder keeps interrupting a certain dark haired God of Mischief in the midst of his favorite pass time.


**Words:** 752  
 **Rated:** T+  
 **Summery:** A certain blond God of Thunder keeps interrupting a certain dark haired God of Mischief in the midst of his favorite pass time.

 **The only warning is that this can't really be considered PWP and the characters are a little OOC.**

 **A/N: I never thought I'd pull it off. It must be magic. Or pure crack-y. Its…**

DRABBLE TIME.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson was currently indulging in one of his most favorite, and most secret, activity. Aside from creating complete havoc on planets of course, but those days are over with no thanks to a certain blond bimbo and his meddlesome girlfriend. Though he could honestly, surprisingly, say she wasn't quite that bad for a human after hearing of her work as an Astrophysicist. While this proved interesting, it was at best 'slightly dull' since humans tended to stammer nervously when explaining anything long-winded. Although that could've just been Jane, since she did seem rather flustered around him lately... However, his problem today was not due to science but a disgraceful little God with supremacy issues who kept carelessly interrupting, which is definitely going to make him snap sooner rather than later. A sudden clap of thunder (because a 'Goody Two-Shoes' had to sulk) filled the silence briefly while rain pounded heavily against the windows in Jane Fosters' apartment, and he now regretted ever starting this and missing a damn great game of Laser Tag with Darcy by pretending to be sick. Not that he genuinely cared for such dense, but interesting, human hobbies.

Well, too late now. They only had a few minutes before the bright eyed brunette came back from shopping with Frigga and what they were doing seriously violated everything they stood for – his reputation proceeded him after all. No big deal to Mr. Perfect of course. Breaking said rules was no stranger to either of them; the embarrassment of the situation is what they would never live down – even possibly after a stern lecture from Odin and a possible visit to Asgard (his own personal hell). Although if you caught Odin on the right day and at the right hour, a Kit-Kat could do wonders.

Alas, he was getting off the subject at hand.

He couldn't help but marvel at something so natural but complex in its spherical design; and the taste was simply divine in his mouth. Hard yet soft just in the right place as he sucked and licked his way along its length, twirling his tongue around the edge so as not to miss even the slightest drop and allowed himself a small moan, how he loved nipping the tip and allowing the delectable flavor to slide down his throat. No one had told him life could be this good.

That was until Thor Odinson huffed impatiently for the hundredth time that day.

"I can't believe you said it was bleached."

"I didn't."

"Probably thought it."

A satisfied sigh echos throughout the modern furnished living room whilst the exuberant licking continues and it is in this moment that he finds complete bliss – not something he achieved often.

"Uh, loki?"

 _Sod it. I refuse to even lift my head up. The spoiled brat is not baiting me again._

"Loki, will you please listen to me?"

 _What the hell does he think I've been doing for the past half-hour?_

"Loki."

Well, he isn't going to be held accountable when he full on loses it. That's for damn sure.

"LOKI!" His darling deity had apparently reached new heights. Riveting.

Loki growled in complete frustration and slammed his hand on the couch, toppling over the coffee table in a mad rush to get up. "What, Thor? What what what. What do you want, what do you need and how can I oh-so-possibly get it for you my lord and fucking master. WHAT IS IT, HUH? WHAT."

Thor grinned and cocked an eyebrow. Finally. "Gods, would you stop sucking that lolly with so much bloody perseverance? It's bad enough I have to tolerate your vanity at this proximity. Here you are nearly making love to it. Have some dignity, brother, will you?"

Loki rolled his eyes and made to leave. But not without one last resort, igniting a lethal glare from his brother. "Considering how much it cost; be grateful I gave you half to ensure you wouldn't snitch!"

* * *

A/N: _Ain't I a stinker? You guys have some crazy notions. I tell ya. :P_


End file.
